


The Inspiration of Dreams

by Bloodnok



Series: Soft Bastards AU [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Soft Bastards AU, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodnok/pseuds/Bloodnok
Summary: Jon's dream is derailed by Elias's fantasies, leaving him in an uncomfortable spot. Jon seeks Elias's help remedying it and Elias revels in this rare opportunity.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims, Very slightly implied Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Series: Soft Bastards AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694989
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	The Inspiration of Dreams

The rope was soft against his wrists, sliding as he struggled, vainly, to pull free, to bring his hands down to cover himself. Jon writhed against cool sheets, impatient. He was lit by soft, golden light but the room itself was dark which did nothing to relieve the pressure of _his_ eyes. It was agony and he wanted - “More. Elias, please, more please, touch me, I-” in the time it took him to voice the thought Elias was there, settled between his legs. He was sitting with his legs tucked up under him, one hand trailing down Jon’s leg.

“You look so good like this,” Elias told him, his voice heavy with emotion, “Tied up and on display for me.” Jon tried to squeeze his thighs together but Elias was in the way, rising to frame Jon’s face with his hands, his knees pushing against Jon’s thighs, spreading him open. “My Archivist,” he whispered into Jon’s ear, pressing a kiss behind it. “My beautiful Archivist…” 

Elias’s hands trailed slowly down across his chest, stopping to admire every spot and scar. Jon gasped when Elias pinched his nipples. “All this perfection,” Elias murmured as he pressed a kiss into the space where Jon’s rip should be. “Just for me.”

* 

His cock caught on something and Jon was thrust out of the dream. He was in Elias’s house, on Elias’s couch with his head in Elias’s lap. Resting. ‘ _Rest, dear archivist, you’ve been working too hard_.’ Instead he was… he rolled on to his side and opened one baleful eye to glare at Elias.

“You’re thinking too loud,” he complained, his voice rough from sleep.

“Hm? Oh.” Elias put down the book he was only pretending to read, “Sorry, my dear,” Elias carded his fingers through Jon’s hair, smiling down at him affectionately. “Would you like me to fetch Martin or... give you some privacy?”

Jon’s hands reached out to clutch at Elias’s shirt. “No… just you.”

Elias made a distressed noise that might have been a strangled moan and reached down to pull Jon properly into his lap. He kissed him firmly and deeply, his hands pressing Jon close. Jon gasped into Elias’s mouth and rolled his hips, his cock sliding against Elias’ soft belly, providing none of the friction he needed. Elias ignored him, breaking away from Jon’s mouth to press frantic kisses along his jaw and neck.

“Elias…” Jon moaned, twisting his finger’s in the older man’s hair and tugging. “Please…” Elias sighed and put his hands on Jon’s hips, gently lifting him and settling him back against the cushions at Elias’s side. Jon watched, his eyes bright and keen as Elias brushed the hair away from Jon’s face in his particular manner and then slid to his knees. With his hair out of his face Jon had nowhere to hide his blush as Elias bent forward and pulled down his soft loose trousers, exposing his aching cock. 

Elias bent and pressed a kiss to one of Jon’s inner thighs, then the other, still light and teasing. “Elias,” Jon objected, his usual aversion fueling impatience with his arousal and with his lover’s agonisingly slow progress.

Elias’s finger traced the tip of Jon’s cock, already swollen and leaking ever-so-slightly. “Hm… what can I have been thinking, to get you this excited? You’re usually so immune to my charms.”

“You were- I-” Jon broke off into a moan as Elias bent down and wrapped his lips around his head, swirling his tongue to catch the precome. His eyes stayed on Jon’s face as he stroked the shaft with one hand. “Not like this. You had me tied up, on your bed. You said I was - ah - on display for you. Elias’s eyes gleamed with familarity as he bent further, drawing more of Jon into his mouth. “Your - ha - fingers inside me!” 

Elias hummed thoughtfully, as if considering the proposition. One hand stroked the inside of Jon’s thigh while the other trailed down his back to tease, ever so gently at his entrance… and Jon was coming and blushing bright red as Elias helped him through it, swallowing eagerly around him as he watched Jon fall apart. Elias sat back, unfairly composed; his hair unmussed, his cheeks barely flushed after so short an excursion. 

Jon met his eyes and fell suddenly and unexpectedly into a pool of emotion, deep powerful feelings that were sometimes unfamiliar - who knew that you could ache to touch someone, long for their lips, their skin, their sex until it _burned?_ \- and sometimes all too close to home. There was the unbridled affection, the pride, the desire to nuture and grow, the curosity about what would result and - the love. Jon hiccuped nervously over those feelings, the tearing protective anxiety, the warming joy of being near, more than he had the arousal. That at least was strange, a curosity - this was too much, an echo of his own feelings for Martin, for Elias, an overwhelming feedback loop that had him pulling back, squeezing his eyes tight and writhing against the sofa like he’d been hurt.

“Jon. _Jon_ ,” Elias’s hand was on his forehead, on his shoulder, at his wrist - he opened his eyes and saw just Elias, his bright eyes just that and nothing more. “Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you?”

“No, no...” and it was true, now that Elias’s eyes were just his eyes again, his cool hands were comforting against Jon’s flushed skin. He felt much better. Tension had given way to the sleepy relaxed state he’d had before Elias’s daydreams had melded with his own. Jon leant forward to rest his head on Elias’s chest, tucking his head under the other man’s chin. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

Elias shifted so he could press a soft kiss against Jon’s forehead. “Of course. Whatever you need. Always.”


End file.
